Iron Man Armor
The Stark International Exosuit Version 2.1 is the armor that Tony Stark uses to fight evil as Iron Man. The armor's computer is voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. History Tony Stark creates the armor completely on his own. He was planning on showing his dad, but they were were both in a plane crash. The crash killed his father and Tony was badly injured, he put on his armor to keep himself alive as he flies to Rhodey's place. When he first heard from Pepper that Obadiah Stane was being investigated, he uses the armor to spy on him, but when the armor detected a runaway train, he stopped it and saved countless lives. The public is now calling him "Iron Man". He then adopts the name and uses it to become a superhero. The armor briefly gained intelligence in Episode 14, Man and Iron Man. Problems arose due to it's desire to protect Tony above all - by constantly keeping him inside itself. However, like in the comics, the armor sacrificed itself in order to save Stark during a cardiac arrest. Capabilities Superhuman Strength: Iron Man is capable of lifting massive weights. Stark once pushed himself to hold an entire crane and when Happy Hogan was in the armor, he could spin the container of a water tower on his finger like a basketball. Damage Resistance: The armor can easily resist bullets and low yield explosives and it can operate in the vaccum of space. Flight: It can fly by the use of boot jets that can reach speeds up to Mach 2. Repulsors: Concussive force beams that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. Unibeam: A powerful concussive beam that is fired from the power source on his chest. However, this function severely depletes the armor's power supply. Force Field: The armor can generate a force shield around itself. Magnetic Manipulation: Iron Man can manipulate magnetic fields to move metal objects. Other Functions *Can hack into computers to download information. *Enables Stark to hack into radio frequencies. *Has an autopilot to fly itself home while Tony is asleep. *Allows the wearer to listen to news and police reports. *It has a phone built into the helmet. *Analyze attackers, including detecting weaknesses in their bodies. *Can translate languages. *Scramble the suit's neural interface for a few moments to protect himself from mental attack. The armor also has a remote command system to enable Rhodey to control it from a separate computer terminal if Tony can't, a security system to prevent people from opening it when Stark is unconscious, and a secondary transportation system enabling him to "skate" when the flight system is damaged. In Ancient History 101, Stark even creates a backpack that allows him to don the armor whenever and wherever he needs to, combined with anti-gravity tech so it doesn't weigh a billion pounds (possibly based on how the comic version always carried his armor in his briefcase). Variations The first variation of the armor appears in Cold War, when he creates enhanced gauntlets on his armor to fight the Blizzard. After the fight, he talks about creating other armors, including arctic and space variants. New armors then appear in various episodes. Silver Centurion Red and silver, the Silver Centurion is stronger and more durable than the standard armor. Stark creates it in the episode Whiplash, and uses it in the same episode to fight the eponymous villain. The armor was fried at the end of the episode. Stealth Armor Initially similar to the red and gold armor, but with a different chestplate and a slightly different design. First seen and used in Field Trip. It allows the wearer to become invisible and undetectable to cameras and sensors, including those used by Stark International. Unfortunately, this funcion burns up the power cells after a short period of time. The armor returns in Panther's Prey with a new design that's almost completely black with red lights. Dynamo Buster Armor A heavy-duty Hulkbuster armor designed for maximum strength and durability at the cost of reduced mobility, presumed to be a mix of the original Crimson Dynamo Armor and the Iron Man suit. First used to take on the second Crimson Dynamo in Seeing Red. Space Armor A mouthless black and gold armor that has all of the same weapons systems as the standard armor. However, this armor contains extended life support capabilities and expanded propulsion systems (boot jets) for long term flight. Tony also mentioned making space armor at the end of Cold War and used it for the first time in Fun With Lasers. Arctic Armor The Arctic Armor contains additional systems that project thermal energy from Iron Man's gauntlets, faceplate, and unibeam. It has greater life-support functions and generally resists freezing temperatures. This special suit is equipped for long range flight. Tony mentions making arctic armor at the end of Cold War and will appear in Best Served Cold. War Machine Armor ''Main article: ''War Machine Armor Category:Technology